


Everything to Me

by Kurokosou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crap Summary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Shiro is a sap, shance, shance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokosou/pseuds/Kurokosou
Summary: Shiro always believed he would be alone, that no one would ever want an incomplete and troublesome alpha like him; he never once pictured himself where he is now, with a loving mate, a cozy home and soon a new addition to his little family.*Written for ShanceFluffWeek2018: Prompt 3:Friends/Family*





	Everything to Me

Shiro drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, glaring up at the red light mocking him, silently willing it to change faster. He was a patient man normally, able to keep his temper at bay and keep a calm demure about him even in the face of whatever chaos life decided to throw at him. However, right now he felt like the entire universe was doing everything in its power to keep him from reaching home sooner. He huffed out a sigh, taking in a deep breath to try and ease his anxious inner alpha instincts, telling himself that his mate was fine. He knew Lance was more than capable of taking care of himself – he’s seen the omega throw down more alphas than should be possible with his lanky build – but it still didn’t stop him from worrying.

The light finally turned green, Shiro resisting the urge to punch the gas as he eased his foot down on the pedal. He might have gone a little faster than normal, but nothing that should break any speeding laws. Soon enough, he was pulling up into the driveway of their home, cutting the engine and almost forgetting to unbuckle his seatbelt in his haste to get out of the vehicle and through the front door. He was instantly greeted by loud mewling, smiling down at the two cats waiting for him by the door. He gave them a quick pet on their heads before toeing off his shoes, setting his briefcase aside by the coat rack. Without sparing a glance, he immediately headed up the staircase, careful to avoid that third step that always creaked no matter how lightly you trend it.

He didn’t need to call out or use his nose to find Lance – he already knew where the omega would be; where he’s been spending a lot of time lately, but Shiro didn’t mind it one bit. He padded quietly down the upper hallway, the two cats following closely on his heels as he entered through the slightly open door at the end. A small smile lit up his face at the sight, spying Lance sleeping soundly in the large rocking chair, the afternoon sunlight dancing across the peaceful expression on his face. Shiro approached the sleeping omega slowly, not wanting to wake him up right away, simply standing by the rocker and gazing at his mate. He reached his hand out, gently sweeping dark brown strands away from Lance’s face, fingers tenderly caressing his cheeks. Lance let out a small noise, Shiro leaning down to kiss him lightly on the temple and letting out a soft rumble from his chest.

“Hey – I’m home, love,” he whispered, planting another soft kiss. Lance hummed sleepily, thick lashes slowly fluttering open as a small smile came to his face.

“Hey, welcome back…what time is it?” he asked through a small yawn.

“It’s about five, give or take,” Shiro answered. Lance blinked a few times in attempts to push the sleep away, slowly reaching his arms out to stretch his back.

“You’re home early,” he noted.

“My boss was very understanding, so he let me leave work early today,” Shiro explained. Lance chuckled, reaching a hand to touch the alpha’s face; Shiro grinned, taking the hand with his and placing a gentle kiss to the palm.

“I guess I can’t complain since I get to see you sooner, but really Shiro – I’ve gotten better about being home by myself,” Lance assured. Shiro placed another kiss to his palm before nuzzling his face against the warm flesh, giving Lance a small smile.

“I know, but I can’t help it – I still worry about you, considering…” Shiro replied. He let his hand trailed down to tenderly rest on the swell of Lance’s belly, moving to bury his nose in dark brown curls as he let out a soft purr. Lance responded with a purr of his own, placing his hand over his mate’s. The news of Lance’s pregnancy had been a bit of a surprise – not that it was unexpected since they made the decision to have children; they just didn’t think it would happen so soon given Lance’s age. Shiro carefully moved his hand, rubbing small circles on the curve of Lance’s bump.

“Don’t – you’re going to wake them up,” Lance whined. As if on cue, Shiro felt a little thump against his palm, grinning widely at the small pout his mate was giving him. “Great – now they’re going to be kicking for hours…”

“I’m sure they’ll settle before bed time,” Shiro chuckled. He knelt down to the floor, sitting between Lance’s knees and pressed a loving peck to his stomach. The brunet let out an embarrassed-sounding whine at the action, reaching a hand to cover up the blush on his face as Shiro continued to rub and pepper more kisses to his belly.

“You’re such a sap, you know that?” Lance huffed, glaring down at the alpha through his fingers. Shiro laughed, grinning up at his mate as he cradled his stomach with both hands. A gentle silence fell between them, simply enjoying the calmness and peace surrounding them; Shiro would smile and hum at every little thump he felt against his hand, lightly applying a little pressure, as if to let his pup know he was here. He still couldn’t believe this was really happening – that in another two months he would be holding his newborn pup in his arms and welcoming them to the world. That he would be a father soon was a thought that was both exciting and terrifying; he could feel his face tighten, quickly trying to steer his thoughts away from the anxious place they were going.

“Hey, hey Takashi – talk to me. You’re making _that_ face,” Lance’s voice broke him out of his trance, giving his mate a puzzled look.

“…what face?” he questioned.

“That face that tells me you’re thinking badly of yourself – again,” Lance stated. He reached his hand to place over the alpha’s, giving it a tight squeeze, his other hand reaching out to card through the thick black and white locks. Shiro sighed, letting his gaze drop to the floor, not even looking up at the soft trill the omega was making.

“I’m sorry, I just – I know we’ve talked about this…a lot, but I’m still terrified,” Shiro admitted.

“I think all first time parents are terrified,” Lance laughed, giving the alpha a sheepish smile. That brought a brief smile to the alpha’s face before it turned down into a frown, carefully moving his hands along his mate’s stomach.

“I just don’t want to be like my father…” Shiro confessed softly. His relationship with his father was – awful, putting it mildly. There were always high expectations put on his shoulders, expectations that only seemed to get more impossible once he presented as an alpha. Shiro hated how cold their father-son relationship had been, that they were more like business associates instead of family. He had always wished his father would focus less on his achievements and actually treat him like a normal person, like a son. He vowed if he ever settled down with a mate and had a family that he would never be like that; but doubt still creeped into his mind, always scared that he would end up exactly like his father.

“You won’t be,” Lance answered firmly, giving his mate’s hand another squeeze.

“How can you be so sure?” Shiro asked, anxious eyes glancing up at the omega. Lance leaned forward – as much as he could with a seven-month baby bump – carding his fingers through the dark tresses.

“Because I know you, and I know everything your father never did for you, you’re going to do for our pup,” Lance answered confidently. Dark grey eyes went wide for a moment before softening to tender look, placing another light peck to Lance’s baby bump before slowly getting up to his feet. He leaned forward to kiss the omega on the forehead, preening at the loud purr from his mate. He pulled back so he could lightly bump their foreheads together, lacing his fingers with Lance’s as nothing but soft purrs and rumbles filled the room.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my mate?” Shiro questioned out loud.

“Defending my honour from a bunch of jerky alphas seemed to be a pretty good way to my heart,” Lance teased. Shiro half-groaned, half-laughed, pulling back from the other as a dark pink coloured his cheeks.

“Please don’t remind me of that night – I thought I was going to die from shame when I saw you at work the next day,” he bemoaned. Lance chuckled, tugging at the alpha’s arms to try and bring him back down to kiss his cheek.

“Despite being piss drunk, you were the perfect gentlemen the whole night~” Lance reminded him. Shiro made a strange noise that sounded like a cross between embarrassment and amusement, burying his nose against the brunet’s hair once again.

“I love you, Lance,” he murmured softly.

“I love you too, Shiro – and so does our pup,” Lance replied, tilting his head back so he can kiss the bottom of Shiro’s chin. He moved their hands back down to his stomach, feeling the enthusiastic movements of their pup. Shiro smiled widely, a string of content rumbles and purrs escaping him as he continued to nuzzle his nose against Lance’s cheek. It was still terrifying, but in a good kind of way and he knew Lance would stay by him every step of the way, just as Shiro would stay by him. They were interrupted by a pair of loud meows, their two cats standing in the doorway staring at them expectantly, causing both men to laugh. Lance made an attempt to stand up from the rocker, but Shiro stopped him, saying he could get the cats their dinner and that he should rest.

Lance huffed at being nagged at, mumbling under his breath but he made no more attempts to move. Shiro chuckled, giving him one more peck to the forehead before pulling away, asking what the other felt like eating for dinner. Lance pondered over it for a moment before making his request, Shiro giving him a loving smile and then headed out of the nursery and down to the kitchen to feed the cats and start the prep work for their own dinner. He couldn’t help as he hummed happily to himself, moving around the kitchen with ease as he pulled out the ingredients for dinner. The day he and Lance had become a family had been the best moment of his life, knowing he wouldn’t be alone anymore – and now he couldn’t wait until their little family wasn’t so little soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this kinda my first time posting an a/b/o fic... and this is kinda shitty cuz I sorta rushed it, but I've had two late nights in a row so didn't really get a chance to write much ~~aaah need to catch up...~~


End file.
